narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed-shoot between Heaven and Earth
An Unanswered Call The Land of Whirlpools was one destroyed beyond repair. Any connection to his culture lost to savages. Just standing on such a scene left a scar on his heart. How could someone see genocide as a viable option? The wind blew clouds across a clear sky. Still water contradicting the lands name. Fauna littered Uzushiogakure, turning a destroyed village into their home. Magai sat upon a homemade throne made of rubble and wood. His blue scarf blowing behind him as his hands stuck deep into his jacket pockets. Days ago, Magai sent out his messenger hawks to two other shinobi. They are known for their prowess in specific fields, Magai thought to himself as he waited. His message had an invitation for the meeting as well as location and a small introduction. He hoped they accepted his offer. But he also believed it inside of his heart. "We will stop things like this from ever happening again." His hair covered his eyes. "The Uchiha, Uzumaki, Kaguya, The Biju, just trust in us. We will keep the balance in this world. Rikudo Sennin." Magai smirked. It had been two years since he met Raido X and a year since his new friend bestowed a greater purpose. Hmm. Uzume wasn't used to this. Being a loner for more than a third of her life, she hadn't really had team experience. But she was willing to try. If this unison was to stop genocides, murders, war, evil... then she was in. To restore justice to the world was her goal, and Magai had offered her the ultimate deal. Faster, Jinsoku, she thought. Let's meet this new friend of ours. "Looks like someone answered my call. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke erupted besides him, summoning a shadow clone in the process. Without words, his clone nodded and dashed away towards Uzume. Using his third eye to track her. He could feel her spiritual aspects. Chakra, emotion and even her intent. A positive person much like himself. Looks like I made a good choice. When Magai reached Uzume's location, he stood above a pile of rubble. "HEY!" His voice roared over silence. "You're going the wrong way!" He waved before dashing towards his original. But in a way that he would lose her just before reaching him. Following the clone, Jinsoku speeds up, wondering if they were going in the right direction. He dodged several rocks, and destroyed constructs of the ruins. As they climbed over a column, he and Uzume saw two Magais. The one they were following, and the one dead ahead. Magai examined Uzume. Head to toe, taking in every feature, spiritual and physical. She resembled his very own being. Which assured him in his decision. Perfect. He stood and walked towards Uzume. Carefully strolling. "Hey, you must be Uzume. I am Magai. There should be someone else arriving shortly. I am just glad at least one person answered my summons." Magai's hands rested in his pocket. "Tell me your name, as well as your purpose for living, and I shall tell you mine." Fresh, green leaves rustled in the nightly breeze. The occasional hoot from an owl resonated through the magnificent forest. The stars and moon were in harmony in lighting her path. "This is the kind of night I like to be out and about." Chieko spoke blissfully. "Although I wish I didn't have to spend it answering a call from someone I don't know..." She strolled leisurely to her destination. She had picked up two other chakras. "Let's see how this plays out..." She stood just out of sight and surveyed their meeting. Purpose. Uzume's "purpose" in life changed many times during her life. She used to exist to become the best in all of the Grass. Then to protect her parents... then there was the time when she hadn't had a care in the world, except to survive. But after meeting Jinsoku, and seeing many things of the world, she realized what she had to do in life, for the whole world. That has become, her current purpose. "My name is Uzume Arashi, and my purpose for living, my reason for existing, is to deliver justice to this world, and balance good and evil out. To restore equality to a world who has long lost it." A nod of his head. "I like that answer, Uzume. I knew who you were though, we come from villages that some would consider one." He held up an Amegakure headband. A large scratch drawn through its middle symbolizing defection. "A prime example of a village who oversteps its boundaries. I was born and raised here, and witnessed it's carnage. In fact, I was a hand in a lot of destruction caused. Something I deeply regret." He placed his headband back into his pocket where he kept it. "My name is Magai. And, I am here to right my wrongs by walking a path similar to the Sage himself. But this world is so large, and there exist too many problems for one person to burden." Magai pulled out a special headband. One with a unique symbol for Peace and Love combined. "Come share this burden with me Uzume, and help correct the wrongdoings of others to ensure others do not end up like our home villages." Her village and clan had been wiped out by the Rain, in order for them to grow. Kusa did have it's own problems, but it didn't deserve that; to become a slave state of Ame. Uzume sought out to fix this, and other nations and people who need it everywhere. "Hmm," Uzume said, trailing off. "Sure. That way, I can erase evil's wrong in this world. Then maybe, the whole world would know what the symbol on that headband mean. Hopefully." Leaning against a tree in the shadows of the branches, Chieko listened carefully to her soon-to-be comrades. 'Such noble goals.' She thought. After thinking it over, she decided to leave her hiding spot and present herself. "Hello, you two. I received a message to meet someone somewhere but I'm not sure where." Chieko spoke dramatically, feigning innocence. "That's great Uzume. Now to await for our new friend to make herself known." He whispered, winking towards Arashi. Forming a sincere and gentle smile. Magai's sensory stood on unparalleled levels. And since it remained constantly active on a base level, sneaking up on Magai was impossible without some sort of chakra suppressing technique. So all this time, he knew of Chieko's presence. However, did not want to alert her. "You are at the right location. I'm glad the two of you answered my call." Magai bowed in her presence. "I am sure you heard everything. But I will explain once more. This here is Uzume. A powerful Kunoichi from a village not to far from my own. And we both suffered the wrath of those who have done wrong. I'm making this team as a way to make sure this world suffers no more. The Hitorigami. Three powerful Shinobi who can actually make a difference." "Heh," Uzume said. "This world will see better days, if this all works out. Together, we could right the wrongs that have existed ever since the birth of humans." "Is that so? Well, I don't have a single reason to deny this alliance as I am one who yearns for peace and despise when others fight." Chieko said. "I am Chieko. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, you two. As for my purpose, I wish to end all war, genocide, strife, and pain in this world. " "I think, if we're going to do this, we have to be more than acquaintances, associates. We're friends, you here? To the end. Only friends, would accept the mantle of righting all the wrongs of the world." Uzume stated, looking at her two soon-to-be partners. "If we're going to be close, then I believe we should get know each other starting with our abilities." Chieko said with a devious smile. "What better way to do this than a brawl?" She placed a hand on Uzume and Magai's shoulders. "I look forward to working with you both." She put her hands down only to throw a punch towards Uzume. Magai smirked and raised his hand in a peace offering. "Sure. But i have to warn you, I'm not really meant for battle.." He looked to both Uzume and Chieko. "Why don't you two go at it and I ref. This way, I can heal you guys when it is over." Magai examined the two woman. Taking in every aspect. "I am Magai, and I agree with you whole heartily. Today, we become allies beyond the physical realm. Our spirits will forever bind themselves into one." "Battle?" Uzume chuckled, "Don't think so. I have faith in your abilities, or else I wouldn't have come and allied with you two. Anyway, I must get back, to my sister soon before she starts hunting. She'll be wondering how this went." Chieko stopped mid-punch and put her arm down. "Well, you guys are no fun. But I guess I can't say that I wanted a battle whole-heartedly." She shrugged as she said this. She pulled out a pair of specially marked kunai and handed one to both Uzume and Magai. "These are my special kunai. If you ever need me, just throw it and I'll be there faster than you can say 'help'." She waved goodbye as she walked back towards her village. Category:Role-Play